


Queen Bee

by Creatorofthemind



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bee hybrid TommyInnit, Exile, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Inspired by Discord, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Soft TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is on thin ice, Tommy befriends all the mobs, Tommy gains a bee army, Tommy likes flowers, can't Tommy just be happy please, ghostbur is a blessing and we love him, you read that right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatorofthemind/pseuds/Creatorofthemind
Summary: Tommy Innit had always loved flowers, they fascinated him. His instincts seemed to call out to the small plants that held so much life in them. Finally, when in exile, he indulges.A series of mostly one shots in a somewhat chronological order. If you have an idea of something to add please comment.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Bees, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 105
Kudos: 704





	1. Prologue

Tommy had always loved flowers. The smell, the appearance, the texture, everything about them fascinated him. When he was younger he used to run around tugging on his dads… Phil's hand asking about them. What they were called, what they were used for, how to care for them. He eventually started a garden of his very own with each flower lovingly tended to. Fond memories of dancing with the small black and yellow bees as songs left his lips. However, it wasn’t long before people took notice. Whispers followed him around with odd looks from parents, and little children can be cruel. His family didn’t understand and after so long trying to explain it to them he knew they never would. Soon it became too much, the pushing and harsh words filled with hate, the constant ridicule. It didn’t take long for him to realize that enjoying his flowers in public wasn’t acceptable. So he stopped. Of course people don’t forget easily and he craved to be seen as more than a passion that he no longer allowed himself to indulge in. He became harsh, insults slipped out of his mouth as easy as loving songs used to. He became hard to keep himself safe from the world that was so intent on tearing him down.

Now, laying on a beach gazing up at a sky filled with flickering stars and a rugged tent behind him, he thought back to his garden for the first time in years. The garden that he cared for, the garden that meant more to him than any of his other possessions could, even the disks, and he mourned. Mourned for the first time of the lost memories and joy. The loss of a life he would never know. Tears forcing their way from his eyes and sobs wrenching from his throat. Curled up in the sand he cried to the heavens, to Clara who was the only one there to comfort him when he was alone. He cried in mourning for a childhood left broken in a pile that he could never hope to recover. When no tears were left for him to cry and fatigue attempted to take his mind was when he finally moved. He would make something in this exile for himself, he would try to fix the remnants of happiness that he had.

Standing up Tommy patted the sand from himself and started doing a task that was so familiar yet so foreign. For the first time in years he went around collecting seeds. Finding a small grove for his new garden Tommy started digging. Gently placing seeds into the small holes he dug with his own hands he whispered words of hope to each one before covering them. For the rest of the day and well into the night he continued until every last seed had been planted and with a sore throat but feeling far lighter than he had in years he made his way back to his shabby little tent with a melody on his lips that he hadn’t sung since he was a child.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gains some bee companions and something changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates??? In one day???? More likely than you think. Also don't expect long updates, but I do plan on updating this more often then my other fic because it's more related one shots than an actual consecutive story. I just need to hit the main meat of what this is before that happens, which should take me one or two more chapters.

It had been several weeks since he made the decision to start his garden and he was lonely. Sure Ranboo came to visit him on occasion, but every time he left being alone seemed to become that much harder. Still, odd things had been happening. Mobs had slowly stopped gathering as much, leaving the nights far safer then they had been, Dreams visits had been becoming far more sparse and somehow he still hadn’t found Tommy's garden, and most memorably was the bees. At first he didn’t think much of it, after all when there are flowers it isn’t uncommon to see bees. However, the amount of bees that had congregated around his little garden far exceeded what could reasonably be expected. It all culminated on a day that he was taking care of his freshly sprouted plants, he had expanded from just flowers to wheat and, surprisingly, carrots and potatoes. (He hadn’t been able to stomach meat for awhile now and he wasn’t sure why.) Kneeling in the dirt and tenderly looking over the fresh sprouts to check for bugs or other damage, he heard a buzzing. Usually this wouldn’t be a problem as with bees came their soft humming as they flew around, but this was much louder. Maybe something had agitated them? Whipping his hands on his pants he glanced up and- holy shit that was a lot of bees. 

Falling back from surprise he stared wide eyed at the giant swarm of bees that were buzzing around him. Heart pounding he slowly swept his wide eyed gaze on the swarm that surrounded him looking for a way out. He was so busy looking that when a bee approached him he hadn’t even noticed until it gently landed on his knee. Freezing he looked at the small bug that was contentedly on his knee. Slowly, as to not scare the bees, he moved his hand to the bee on his knee. Maybe there was something on his knee, maybe he could just, gently move it. Just as he was about to put his hand on his knee the bee lent over and nuzzled his hand with big eyes looking up at him. His breath caught in his throat as its small fuzzy body rubbed softly against his finger. It was so soft. He couldn’t believe that this small thing that he could easily crush was trying to comfort him. For the second time in exile Tommy cried. Different from the grief filled sobs on the beach, this time tears silently slipped down his cheeks. The bees around him seemed to grow concerned and the one on his knee looked at him with worry. How fucked must his life be if a swarm of bees was the most comfort he had gotten from a living creature in years. A watery laugh came from his mouth as he gently picked up the bee and cupped it in both his hands. That was apparently all the permission the rest of them needed to start nuzzling up to him. He continued to sit there while softly laughing with tears running down his cheeks. The next day he was feeling far less lonely as he had discovered that the bees wouldn’t leave him alone and decided to follow him to his tent. When Dream came for a visit he didn’t even notice the odd looks he was sending Tommy's hair.


	3. New companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy keeps on making friends

It has been over a month since anyone has visited him in exile, including Dream. Ranboo still sent letters, but he had said that something had come up that he couldn’t avoid, but that he would come when it was resolved and Tommy planned to hold him to that. Like Ranboo Sam had been sending letters and said he had planned on visiting, but there was an issue that needed resolving before he could come. Tommy had no idea where Dream was at, but he wasn’t exactly upset that he hadn’t come to visit. Though, he might have been going a little crazy because he could have sworn that he was hearing his bees talking. Buzzings of “Queen, Queen, Queen” where constantly following him and what a weird thing to imagine hearing. Though he still talked with them as company was scarce and he really needed someone to talk to, even if those someones were bees. One bee in particular seemed reluctant to ever leave him, the one that had first approached him and landed on his knee. He wouldn’t ever say this to the others, but she was his favorite, she constantly followed him around and whenever she got too tired she would settle into his hair. He decided on calling her Orchid. His house had also developed a hive because the bees refused to leave him alone.

The lack of visits and the bees weren’t the only odd things that had been happening. His head and back had been getting increasingly itchy and a week after the bee incident while he was weeding his garden on a night he couldn’t sleep a spider had somehow slipped past his fencing and approached him. Caught off guard with only a shovel and lacking any armor he prepared to run, but the spider only paused in front of him and spat out a wad of silk before wandering off. He stood there in shock because surly that didn’t just happen to him, surly. Bending to pick up the wad of string he could only blankly stare at the wad that sat in his hand. He really must be losing it, maybe he did need to get more sleep.

When he noticed he was running out of supplies he went down into the mine for the first time in weeks. Spiders still seemed insistent on giving him string and he really wasn’t sure what to do with it all, but now whenever it happened he would carefully pat their heads and thank them instead of standing there like an idiot like he had the first few times. He really had to figure out a way to thank them for it besides awkward head pats. What did spiders like? He wasn’t really sure. But, back to mining. He was heading into the mines when he heard the familiar hissing click of a spider, though this time it sounded different. A tugging on his pant leg brought his gaze down to a small cave spider that seemed to be trying to get him to follow it. Shrugging he started walking after it and reached a large deposit of iron. The little thing was looking up at him expectantly. “Uh,” he shuffled awkwardly under its gaze, “thank you?” His thanks came out more like a question, but the little spider reacted with extreme glee and skittered around him before climbing his leg and settling on his shoulder. “Ooookkaay, looks like you're staying.” Shifting his grip on his pickax so as to not disturb the spider too much, he got to mining with a little companion on his shoulder. What was his life?

That night when he went to bed he now had two companions that curled up with him. Orchid who was curled on his chest and the newly dubbed Webster who stood watch. When a nightmare plagued him he now had Webster to assist Orchid in calming him down. In the next few days his house developed not just a hive dripping full of honey, but a small web in one of the corners that was purposefully left dark.


	4. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy keeps on making friends.

Once, is happenstance, twice, is a coincidence, several more times and that's a fucking pattern. There was no way that all this was just happening to him. After Webster had joined with him and his mining expeditions it seemed like he couldn’t go anywhere without some kind of mob accosting him. Not that he necessarily minded as he secretly really liked mobs, hostile or not. Now when he went mining having a silverfish come up to him and assist in finding rare oars wasn’t uncommon. Passive mobs had taken a huge liking to him, cuddling up with him whenever he wasn’t doing anything he didn’t even need saddles to hop on a horse to go for a ride at this point, and at this point he had stopped eating meat altogether. Random blocks had started appearing outside his house, ranging from grass to, insanely enough, diamond blocks. Creepers followed him around, but never exploded on him. Skeletons and Zombies had been stalking him, but never approaching. Finally fed up with the odd group of stalkers he swung around, placed his hands on his hips and cocked an eyebrow.

“Something you need gents?” His question was bet with awkward shuffling from the pack of mobs. Turning to his little bee flock with their newly outfitted be armor (which he was very proud of by the way, making armor and weapons that small wasn’t easy) he asked “Should I give it to them ladies?” which was then met with an excited buzzing in the affirmative. ‘Nice queen, queen gives them gifts!’ Rolling his eyes at the queen comment Tommy dumped his inventor just within the shade for the zombies and skeletons. Iron helmets upon iron helmets tumbled out onto the ground. “So you can walk around during the day, you know?” Turning he marched back to his home, not realizing that the loyalty he already had was just cemented. From then on it was common to see groups of skeletons and zombies happily out in the sun. Tommy supplied them with more helmets when they needed them.

The first time he had finally ventured into the nether since the ‘incident’ he realized that nether mobs were not immune to the craziness that had been happening. When he wandered through a fortress not a single blaze shot at him and wither skeletons nodded at him before continuing their patrol, all the while being left alone by ghasts. When he reached a crimson forest he expected to be met with at least some hostility, after all he wasn’t wearing any gold. Instead the piglins seemed content to leave him alone. That is until a small piglin came up to him and tugged on his pant leg. She was obviously still a child as she didn’t even come up to his knee, yet the grown piglins seemed more intent on staring at him with calculating eyes than keeping the child away from him. The little piglin tugged on his pant leg again, finally bringing his gaze down, and held her hooves up. Resting atop them was a small golden nugget with a leather cord wrapped around it. Eyes wide he couldn’t do anything but stare. The little girl then aggressively shoved the gold towards him with expectant eyes. Remembering what Techno had told him about piglins he shakily put his hand out and took the gold. The girl squealed with delight and bounded back to the rest of the pack. Apparently that was all Tommy needed to do as the rest of the piglins followed the girls lead and started handing him gold. Some were nuggets and others were gleaming bars. Carefully taking them he nodded at all of them in thanks. Pocketing all of them except one he finally headed home. Staring at the small golden nugget necklace rested in his hand he smiled and slid it over his head and let it rest on his chest. 

For the first time since he joined the server Tommy knew peace. He wasn’t sure if he deserved it after all he did, but he had long since decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. It was a pity that it wasn’t meant to last. Because a green figure stood on a hill looking down at the small house and garden with a snarl on his lips, and he was not planning on letting this child know peace. Not after all the work he went through to get Tommy here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehehehe. You thought this was gonna stay fluff.


	5. (:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (:

It was supposed to be a good day. He had hoped it would be a good day. It had started out so well, he had slept the whole night without any nightmares and the day was just the right amount of warm and breezy most of the bees dozed in the hive, the mobs were wandering around enjoying their new found freedom, and Webster and Orchid were off exploring… he should have known.

“Tommy.” A chill went down his spine as the voice that had been haunting his sleep rang out in the one place Tommy had ever felt truly safe. “You should know better than to hide things from me.” It wasn’t fair. He hadn’t even done anything while he was here. Dream hadn’t even been around for well over a month, nobody had.

Shaking, he turned around to face the masked man. Bees angrily buzzing around him, ‘Stay away from the queen, keep the queen safe’ but they were of no use against someone clad in full netherite. Tommy wouldn’t be much help either, he hadn’t had a need to craft armor or weapons for a month.

“You know the rules Tommy and you broke them.” Dreams voice was full of venom and false disappointment as he casually took out a block of TNT and casually tossed it between his hands. There was a hole already in the ground for his things. Slowly he dropped what he had, which wasn’t much as he was gardening, and flinched back as a block of TNT was placed and a flint and steel was thrust into his hand. Hands shaking he lit the TNT watching it fall before exploding.

“I’m sorry Dream, I really am I just-” A laugh interrupted him before he could finish.

“You didn’t think I was done did you?” Dream asked while gesturing behind him.

no  
nononononoNoNoNoNONONONONONO

He couldn’t- not his garden. He hadn’t done anything. His eyes cast to the ground as he knelt in the dirt. 

“Dream,” Tommy's voice trembled as he tried to hold back tears, “please I-Dream you can’t I can’t please.” A soft hand cupped his face and brought his eyes up. 

“If you didn’t want this to happen, you should have just listened.” Softly letting go of his face Dream straightened from where he had been crouching before starting to place TNT around Tommy’s garden. Tears had started dripping off his face and onto the ground, turning the soil dark. He deserved this, if he hadn’t-if he wasn’t so-why did he think he deserved to be happy. The bees swarmed him and comforted with soft words as he sat there silently crying. The sound of shoes on wood brought him out of his stupor and brought his gaze over to his little cottage.

The hive.

Scrambling to his feet Tommy stumbled over to Dream and desperately tried to pull him away from the door. “No Dream, stop please, take the garden, take my items, just don’t hurt them.” He was on his knees and desperately scrambling at Dreams legs. Not the bees, not his friends, anything but them.

A cold gaze bored through him and he caught a glimpse of a cruel smile behind the mask. “Oh Tommy, you're just too pathetic, why shouldn’t I do this. It’s not like they even care for you. You're just a food source, they're just using you.”

“please.” He whimpered out. A hand came down and softly pet his hair before a foot lashed out and kicked him down. The sound of bees angrily buzzing filled the air while he writhed on the ground holding his stomach. The sound of TNT being placed and smacking sound filled the air. Tiny bodies started falling to the ground and filled Tommy's vision.

“NO!”

The clinking of a flint and steel accompanied by a hiss. “I hope you’ll learn your lesson this time.” Those were the last words he said before turning around to leave. Behind him Tommy desperately crawled towards the cottage, but it was far too late. 

Explosion after explosion burning him and causing his ears to ring. Pain laced through his body, blood trickling down his back and hands. Faintly he heard a ripping sound through the explosions and his sobs as the pain started to grow in his back and head. Dirt flying around him and small screams were the only thing he knew for several minutes before the dust finally settled and the world calmed.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been lying in agony before he saw the small forms of Orchid and Webster through his blurry tear filled eyes. A small “Queen Tommy?” was the last thing he heard before the pain overtook him and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely to see you all here. I must say quite a few of you are very optimistic, but we can't have Tommy staying happy right of the bat now can we? So my dear readers, I hope you now know to never trust me. I have the power to make you miserable and rest assured, as an author, it is my sworn duty to do so. But don't worry to much, things do get better... eventually.


End file.
